fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Lilith
Victoria Lilith ' '(ビクトリアリリス, Bikutoria Ririsu lit. Conquerer of the Night) is a member of the Rune Knights, more specifically of the Criminal Apprehension Division, being Second-in-Command. She is also the mentor of Donna Houdini, while also a trainer for newcomers. Due to her fearful reputation and executing criminals without proper trial, she is known as the Lawless Executioner '(乱暴刑吏, ''Ranbō Keiri). Appearance Personality Victoria is known simply for being an eccentric woman with an unpredictable behavior, even with her stoic expression she still manages to be rather odd in her behavior and speech, sometimes saying random things for no apparent reason, as for her behavior, it is very unpredictable what she's thinking or going to do with her expression always being stoic and calm, making it hard to tell what she's planning on doing. However, Victoria is a rather cold person, and has a fearful reputation among the Rune Knights as a result, her method of "apprehending" criminals is by taking their lives, with no regret for doing so whatsoever. It is due to this cold demeanor that Victoria has no close friends within the Rune Knights and is rathe of a loner, with the exception of her apprentice Donna, though it is unknown if she has a liking to her or not, or why she even accepted being her mentor to begin with. As a trainer for newcomers, Victoria can be rather cruel to the trainees, giving brief explanations on what to do without much detail, or ordering them to bring her something completely unrelated to trainning, though she does properly train them in combat, albeit not all of them, sending few of them to do something else and unneeded for her amusement, as she tends to do. Equipment '''Monochrome (モノクロ, Monokuroumu): A pair of twin swords created by Lamia and stolen by the Magic Council, later getting into Victoria's possession and becoming her primary weapons. They appear as any average sword, with the only difference being their unique hilt design, having holes to put the fingers within them for a better grip. The blades are rather thin, and appear extremely sharp, but can also bend easily, since they aren't very durable. Monochrome are called "disposable" blades, due to having unimaginable sharpness in exchange for weak durability, making the sword easily breakable, that a grown adult can break them with their hands when enough force is put into it. However, the true ability of Monochrome is how they can be re-used countless times, when the blades are broken they can repaired by absorbing the iron inside the blood, that form themselves as blades to be used again, until they break once more, and repair themselves with blood. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having her main weapon be dual swords, it is to be expected that Victoria is a highly skilled swordsman, being skilled with both or just one sword, though her skilled are still regarded as incredible due to how weak Monochrome's durability is and that she is capable of utilizing them both as proper weaponry. While the blades can be easily broken, they are extremely sharp, as such, Victoria tends to strike the vital areas of her enemy, but if she has no openning then she will use one blade until it breaks in order to get an openning on her enemy. Despite Monochrome not being meant for long battles due to how weak and easily breakable they are, Victoria manages to overcome that weakness by making every hit count, making sure the swords don't hit a hard defense or miss the target, despite it not always being successfull. Victoria is also capable of using one sword instead of one to fend off an enemy, even though it leaves more openning due to her being used to fighting with two swords, she can still manage with only one. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: In order to make up for her sword's lack of durability and to make it possible for her to fight longer even after they break, Victoria has trained in unarmed combat, in the most basic form of kicking and punching, as well as dodging and counter attacks, so that when in a fight, she can also use her kicks to fend off against an enemy and get a good openning to strike at a vital area. She also utilizes her unarmed combat with her Claw Magic. Enhanced Strength: Victoria has enough physical strength to lift and throw a full grown adult with great ease, as well as deliver powerful blows from her kicks and punches, and keep a criminal in a strong hold with a single hand by twisting his wrist. Victoria's physical strength comes from her trainning as a Rune Knight and even before joinning and getting Monochrome, when she had to fend for herself, as such, has developed great strength. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Victoria's speed, agility and reflexes are also meant to support her in order to be able of fighting longer and make up for Monochrome's weak durability, so that she may react on time in order to not hit a hard defense, to dodge an attack on time and to be able of quickly getting to an enemy's vital area for a sure kill. When using a single sword, Victoria concentrates on dodging her enemy's attacks and get a clear openning to quickly strike and kill her enemy. Enhanced Endurance: Victoria has great amounts of tolerance towards pain and stamina, able of battling for long periods of time and enduring severe amounts of pain, which is seen the most clearly when she stabs herself if in a desperate situations to restore Monochrome's blades with her own blood, which the amount of blood depends on how much the blades are broken, which can be life threatening, considering there are two blades. Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Victoria is capable of using Sword Magic to perform stronger attacks or in some cases even increase her defense, however, what she can do with Sword Magic is limited due to the weak durability of her swords, which makes most of her spells break the blades after or during their use. *'Dantoudai '(断頭台, Guillotine): Despite its name, this is a defensive Sword Magic spell Victoria uses. By coating her magical energy around the blades of Monochrome's swords, she is capable of increasing their durability by using the magic energy as "shields", making the swords durability equal to that of an average sword, allowing her to strike her enemies several times without having to worry about her swords easily breaking, though the longer she uses the "shields", the more magic energy she is using, slowly making her run out of magic energy, which is why she uses this spell only when fighting a large group of enemies or a single powerful enemy. *'Setsudanki' (切断機, Cutting Machine): An offensive spell that requires the same use of Victoria manipulating her magic energy, in the same way she did with her swords in Dantoudai, with the simply difference that it is meant to increase the sharpness and length of her swords, with the magic energy forming in the shape of long sharp blades that extend further than Monochrome's blades, giving her more offensive capabilities than defensive. Claw Magic '(爪魔法, ''Tsume Mahō ''): Victoria's use of this magic is most commonly during unarmed combat, using her magic energy to cover her hands and fingertips, that is followed by a stream of magic with her cutting motion, she also uses Claw Magic with her swordsmanship, biting one sword in her mouth and using Claw Magic on her free hand, giving her a third "sword" to use during combat. 'Explosion Magic (爆魔法, Baku no Mahō): Used only in dire situations and very rarely for anything else, Victoria uses Explosion Magic to cause incredible amounts of destruction and damage to the surrounding and her enemies, being able to do it with her hands or by focusing the explosive energy onto her swords' blades, making them create an explosion when they strike an enemy, though they would still break from that. Trivia *Victoria's appearance is based off of Annie Leonhardt from Shingeki no Kyojin. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Rune Knights